Epifania
by Ptyxx
Summary: Snape descobre algo sobre si mesmo. SSHPRL Slash


Título: Epifania

Autora: Ptyx

"Casal": Harry/Lupin/Snape

Classificação: R

Gênero: PWP; Estudo de Personalidade

Resumo: Snape descobre algo sobre si mesmo.

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

**Epifania**

Severus Snape estava cansado de se esconder. Dumbledore o enviara com Harry Potter e Remus Lupin para uma casa imapeável, sob o Fidelius Charm. A guerra estava no auge. Para piorar as coisas, Lupin e Potter, que já concluíra seus estudos, estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e não se largavam. Nos primeiros dias, Snape, chocado, chamara Lupin de pedófilo e Harry de pervertido. Os dois haviam ficado vários dias sem falar com ele, mas... havia missões a cumprir, e eles estavam ali, isolados de tudo e de todos. Uma palavra aqui, outra ali e logo estavam se falando de novo. Ninguém se desculpara, mas Snape nunca mais os criticara.

Com o tempo, estabeleceu-se uma convivência pacífica entre eles — Potter e Lupin sempre juntos; Snape de lado, sempre taciturno.

Aquela era uma tarde como todas as outras. Estavam todos na sala. Na verdade, não havia muitos outros lugares para se estar: o apartamento continha apenas dois quartos, uma sala, cozinha e banheiro. Potter e Lupin se agarravam no sofá, enquanto Snape lia o Profeta Diário em sua poltrona favorita.

De repente, Snape percebeu que estava observando Potter e Lupin se beijando e trocando carícias, e pior: percebeu que Potter e Lupin o haviam apanhado observando-os. Em flagrante.

Snape sentiu o rosto arder e levantou o jornal para escondê-lo.

Esperou alguns minutos e retirou-se em seu quarto.

A mesma cena se repetiu no dia seguinte. Desta vez, Snape estava observando-os conscientemente. Seu olhar era atraído pelo casal, por seus gestos de carinho. Mais uma vez apanhado, escondendo-se atrás da biografia de Salazar Slytherin escrita por um mago do século XVII, Snape se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele. Aquele vazio que sentia dentro de si, aquela dor, o que era? Inveja? Ciúme? Mas ciúme de quem, de Lupin? Ridículo. Ele desprezava Remus Lupin. Considerava-o um homem fraco, sem coragem de defender suas próprias idéias. Ciúme de Harry Potter, o Garoto de Ouro? Claro que não! Jamais se rendera aos encantos do...

Snape sacudiu a cabeça, desgostoso consigo mesmo. _Mentiroso._ A verdade era que ele aprendera a respeitar Remus Lupin e Harry Potter. Os dois eram magos poderosos, e bons soldados da causa. Harry carregava consigo o peso de ser um herói, e ninguém poderia dizer que dormia sobre seus louros.

Snape levantou-se e, em pesados passos, foi para seu quarto.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, estava na cama, ainda tentando entender suas próprias reações ao casal, quando escutou uma batida em sua porta.

— Entre — disse ele, sem se levantar.

Lupin e Potter entraram e se sentaram em sua cama. Espantado, Snape se sentou também. Lupin e Potter o abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

— O quê...

— Psiu. Fique quietinho — disse Potter, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

Snape fez um gesto com a cabeça, tentando se livrar da mão de Potter. Mas Lupin o abraçou por trás. Abruptamente, Snape tentou se erguer, mas Potter usou de um truque sujo, cobrindo-lhe o pênis com a mão.

— Pot-ter... — arquejou Snape, perdendo o fôlego.

— Calma, Severus — disse Lupin. — A gente só quer fazer carinho em você. Deite aqui.

— O que é isso, um assalto sexual? — perguntou Snape, revoltado. Mas a mão de Harry, movendo-se sobre seu pênis, fez com que suas últimas palavras se dissolvessem em um gemido.

Lupin e Potter tiraram-lhe a roupa, e ele nem protestava mais. Logo, estava perdido em um emaranhado de pernas, lábios, línguas, dentes. Ah. Fazia muito, muito tempo. E aquilo era muito bom. É verdade que Potter era muito jovem, mas... já completara dezoito anos, não era mais seu aluno e... afinal ele já estava com Lupin, não é?

Então Lupin olhou fixo em seus olhos.

— Severus, você quer que a gente pare?

— O quê? Que pergunta idiota é essa agora? Primeiro vocês me assaltam e depois perguntam?

— Não queremos fazer nada contra a sua vontade. Você precisa dizer se quer que paremos ou não — insistiu Lupin.

Snape deu um suspiro irritado, e não disse nada.

Harry depositou a mão sobre seu tórax, roçando de leve um mamilo.

— Paramos ou não?

— Não — respondeu Snape, por entre dentes cerrados.

E a tortura recomeçou, para seu alívio. Alguns minutos depois, Snape já não era mais uma vítima passiva. Explorava avidamente a boca de Potter; apertava, sôfrego, o traseiro de Lupin.

Ah, aquilo era mesmo muito bom, e ele iria mostrar a eles que sabia jogar seu jogo. Iria, enfim, domar a fera, pensava ele, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Lupin. E iria mostrar a Potter quem é que mandava, dizia a si próprio, cravando os dentes no pescoço de Potter.

Era muito gostoso fazer Lupin gemer ao apertar-lhe um mamilo, soprá-lo, contorná-lo com a língua... Agora Lupin não o olhava mais com aquele ar calmo e superior que tanto o irritava.

Era inebriante segurar o pênis de Harry, firme, em sua mão, apertá-lo, passar o dedo sobre a veia mais sensível da ponta e ver a expressão de puro enlevo do filho de James Potter... Era uma doce vingança sobre o pai, o homem que atormentara sua juventude.

No entanto... o beijo cálido de Lupin, o abraço ávido de Potter... o desejo que sentia de se entregar às sensações, nada daquilo tinha a ver com poder ou vingança.

No fim, com os lábios de Potter cerrando-se em torno de seu membro, a língua de Lupin mergulhando fundo em sua entrada à procura do pequeno ponto mágico do prazer, Snape gozou sorrindo.

— Harry... Remus...

A verdade era tão mais simples e cristalina que ele tinha vontade de rir de tudo e, acima de tudo, de si mesmo. Durante aquele tempo todo, ele desejara não o lobisomem, não o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas apenas Harry e Remus. E, finalmente, ele podia ser apenas Severus.

Fim.

_Se você gostou desta história, eu tenho várias outras no meu site. Clique lá no link que está no meu perfil (profile), porque eu não pretendo postar as histórias mais longas aqui. No meu site há também algumas histórias de outros autores, traduzidas do inglês. Anuncio as atualizações do meu site no Potter Slash Fic, em português, e na minha lista yahoo, em inglês. Os endereços dos dois também estão no meu perfil._


End file.
